


One Awkward Silence

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh isn't in love with Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Awkward Silence

**Author's Note:**

> ive been living off cough medicine lately, and the maze runner au is so much longer than i expected so i wont be writing as much until i finish that. also this is just a sort of 'its 3am and i dont want it to be tomorrow so lets write fics lolzor' thing, so whoops.
> 
> title from yule shoot your eye out (hell yea its christmas)

The memory lingered on Josh's lips. Tyler, chewing at the inside of his lip, whispering that he loved Josh, a relieved smile spreading across his face when Josh quickly returned it. Tyler had taken a short step forward, their hips and chests almost touching, and Josh had held back a laugh and a 'no homo' joke because Tyler was closing his eyes, leaning forwards slowly. Their lips were pressed together, and, what?

Josh had panicked, put his hands on Tyler's shoulders and pushed him away. He didn't do it with much force, just enough so that they weren't kissing, but their breaths still warmed each other's faces. Tyler had looked at him, confused, then gradually joining Josh in his state of distress.

Tyler moved away, gaze dropping to the floor, one hand fiddling with his shirt as though it didn't know what to do. "I- I thought," he muttered, then shook his head minutely. "I'll just go. Just- you can forget about this."

Josh called after him, halfhearted. He didn't know what he would say if Tyler actually stopped, because apparently, his 'I love you's didn't mean what he thought they did. Or, rather, they meant what he thought they did, but they also meant something else, something which Josh didn't return.

It wasn't that he was straight, because he had pretty much always know that girls were cute and so was every other gender, but it was just that it was _Tyler_. Honestly, he loved Tyler more than almost anyone else, had never felt closer to anyone before, the people he had dated included. He was sweet and beautiful, and he had dark, secretive places in his mind, only some of which he had shared with Josh, but Josh loved him.

They were best friends, and no one and nothing could get in the way of that. Sure, Josh thought he was cute, and he was the coolest person he had ever met, and he had the cutest dimples Josh had ever seen, and Josh wanted to spend his life with Tyler, but that didn't mean he wanted to date him.

Okay, so maybe Tyler was the most amazing person Josh had ever met. It was possible that, if they didn't have the band to worry about, he would date Tyler. Or even with the band. He would probably date Tyler. At least, if Tyler were to ask him out, he would be totally cool with dating him.

It was also vaguely possible that Josh was an idiot.

Tyler was leaning against the side of the tour bus when Josh found him, not wearing a jacket over his tank top.

"Dude, you should wear a jacket," Josh told him, handing him his own jacket, because he was already pretty warm with the leather dungarees.

Tyler took it without protesting in any way. "Thanks," he said, still staring at the ground.

Josh leant against the bus beside him; he felt pretty lame just standing uncomfortably in front of him. "So, I kinda realised I'm in love with you too," he said, trying to be casual.

Tyler made direct eye contact with him, disbelieving. "Couldn't you have figured that out ten minutes ago, when I was confessing my love?" Tyler asked him.

"I never thought about it before then," he defended, which made only made Tyler look at him like he was even more of an idiot.

"You're a nerd," Tyler told him, and Josh grinned.

"Would you date a nerd?" he asked.

Tyler looked thoughtful. "I dunno, the fans might think I'm lame if I date you. But I guess dating me might be your only chance to look cool," he sighed. "Yeah, okay."

Josh moved closer to him, mimicking Tyler's early actions as he placed a kiss on Tyler's lips and whispered, "People are gonna realise you're such a loser."

**Author's Note:**

> open for [prompts](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask) as always.


End file.
